Journey to far seas for the yugioh characters
by flamey-lightning
Summary: what will happen when they duel monsters? One way to find out...
1. Journey of the seven seas start to begin

Title: Long last anime journey to the seas  
By: flamey-lightning  
  
There stood the yugioh characters, out in the night staring at the beautiful stars. Guys should we head out soon. Asked Tristen confused. I think I would like to stay out for a while. You can go with Tristen if you want or stay with me Anzu didn't mind. How about all of us split up? Yugi suggested. Yami was still in Yugi's millenium puzzle if evil comes they must defeat in duels. Joey wondered what if monsters attack Anzu or Tristen. They have no dueling deck. I'm not sure, we have to count on Tristen to protect Anzu for us Yugi quickly spoke. Not to be shy. Anzu wanted to go alone just like the others. So they agreed. The journey of seven seas begins.. Anzu went out to search for the beautiful seashells of the seven seas. Out near the coast Yugi was out and found an opponent near the fields of beauty. Everything is so beautiful in this island he thought. While he was catching up to the opponent. The opponent looked very pale and had eight legs. He also was shy. They picked a dueling arena and started. Yugi thought in his head that guy is very ugly he should put a bit of makeup for once. The octopus thought I might be dead. Even demons among the village had dueling decks to defend their enemies. The duel began. I play this monster in attack mode, Yugi thought of magic hats because he drew magical hats and dark magician. There stood their life point treasure box. Octopus attacked, and Yugi used his dark magician strategy. Octopus lost 1200 life points. Octopus thought of a good combination. The combination was puppy fleas. Puppy fleas lets you throw fleas at the opponents monsters and it will be destroyed. Octopus played puppy fleas in attack mode. Yugi made his move it was block attack. Octopus lost his life points. Yugi won the battle! Continued next chapter.... 


	2. 2nd far journeys for Anzu

Journey of the seven seas of animation  
By: Flamey-lightning  
Chapter2: The killer  
What happen before: Yugi met his first opponent Octopus, Octopus had  
magical powers in his dueling cards. He almost won the battle when Yugi used his magical hats and defeated Octopus. He then knew the next opponent of the seas would go after Anzu so Yugi went to look for her. What comes  
with Anzu comes with Tristen they needed help!  
  
Yugi found Anzu's foot prints and meant she left the spot, she was to look at the moonlight. This must mean trouble. I just hope Tristen is with Anzu  
Yugi hopefully thought of answers to his own question. He then found a lovely pink flower that just looked like Anzu, Sweet gentle and shy soul of  
happiness. He hoped she was ok in order to find Japanese animation characters to help him look around. So he went to search, A beam grew high up in the air. It looks like his dream would come true to find friends to save Anzu and Tristen. It also did, he looked around nothing looked right  
as it did before. He was in Inuyasha's forest some how he came through Kagome's well. Her well was heading to Inuyasha's forest near the tree that he was pinned to by Kikyo. Yugi did not seem quite happy; he wanted to be in search for somebody. No one was there except a well. So he went through he found Kagome there and Inuyasha eating at Kagome's house. Hey are you Japanese animation? I need help you see I have some friends that separated  
I need to warn them of trouble with duel monsters. Kagome spoke, What's duel monsters. It is a long story, I will tell you on the way. Inuyasha was told to follow with Kagome. Therefore, Kagome went to help Yugi when she was done snacking. She invited him to eat too. He ate quickly to catch up with the rest of the people. It is time for our mission to begin shouted Yugi. Uh Inuyasha don't we have a mission of our own to complete as well as others? It is good to keep a helping hand and a seeking eye. Ok.. What is  
your deal you never seem too cheerful and happy, you are a demon!  
Therefore, the next chapter begins. 


End file.
